


Kaja x Outworld Devourer

by Haycarie



Category: Dota 2, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haycarie/pseuds/Haycarie
Summary: Harbinger stumbles upon an unexpected stranger from the Land of Dawn, and gets a fucking he won't forget.
Kudos: 3





	Kaja x Outworld Devourer

Outworld Devourer gazed up into the empty skies ahead, devoid of clouds but full of the evening Sun. Sighing, he turned back towards the trees, looking for a clearing where he could use to relieve himself for the night. Once he found himself a pleasant spot, a few metres clear of trees and a cool breeze to accompany some grass and dew, he looked around to see if anybody was looking… decency was an important factor afterall, but where he didn’t look were in the trees above, where a creature perched, waiting for the moment to strike. The Harbinger lifted his hind leg as his penis behind him started to unsheathe, crossing his arms as he waited for Nature’s call to end.

This lasted for a few seconds more, before he abruptly heard a rustle in the trees above. Realizing that danger was coming, the Harbinger reared and bounded for the exit from the clearing, when he suddenly felt a constriction on his front legs. He fell to the ground screaming, his face smack on the forest floor, taking all the breath out of his lungs. “Who dares challenge the Outworld Devourer? Show yourselves!” The Harbinger roared out as he regained composure, although knowing that he was pretty much defenseless in this situation. His staff was left by the exit and he was caught empty-handed. The perpetrator swooped down from the trees, landing right in front of the Devourer in determining fashion.

The Devourer struggled to free himself of the rope, using his hands to claw and slice away at the rope that bound his front legs, but the effort was futile. “Cease this nonsense.” the hawk said as a sudden surge of electricity coursed through the Harbinger, shocking him as he roared out in frustration. The Harbinger planted his hands onto the forest ground to break his fall, his hind legs standing up in full even though his front legs could barely move. “What do you even want from me?” The Devourer said in between hard breaths with his head down, trying to recover from the shock.

“I am Kaja, the Nazar King, Pride of Ixal.” The hawk-like creature finally spoke. The Devourer having gained a bit more energy, looked up to inspect him. Kaja was 6 feet tall, only slightly shorter than the Devourer if they were both standing up in full. The creature’s head and legs bore close resemblance to that of a hawk, with wings as wide as the length of a full grown adult. The only difference was that the bird-like creature was humanoid, while the Harbinger was a centaur, with his front legs tied in rope that glowed a strange whitish-blue. “Get me out of this rope, before I destroy you.” Harbinger growled as he struggled again, front legs trying to force their way out of the rope’s grip, almost cutting himself in his own legs with his obsidian claws. “I’ll be more than happy to shock you again if you continue to struggle.” Kaja responded, as he stepped closer to the Devourer. “I know who you are, Harbinger. You came to this world to rid the war between the Ancients. I did too, but with means that are slightly different.”

Kaja removed his leggings, revealing the smooth, but strong hawk-like legs underneath, but that wasn’t what the Harbinger was looking at. He was staring at the cock of Kaja, which was slowly growing in size, and throbbing with greater intensity. The hawk chuckled. “Suck on it, and I will aid you in your conquest to end it all. Refuse, and you will fight this war alone.” Kaja pressed his fully erect dick into Harbinger’s face. It was relatively large, standing at 6 inches long and 2 inches wide. The Devourer jerked his head away from the hawk’s cock, although his mind began to fill with dirty thoughts, and began to blush. The Harbinger forgot when was he last time he had any sexual contact, judging by the fact that he couldn’t jerk himself off since he didn’t have any sexual partners to begin with. “Mmm… Fine.” Harbinger muttered.

With that said, the hawk lowered himself slightly so that his dick was levelled with the Devourer’s mouth. Harbinger’s tongue began to hesitantly lick at the long member, the green and glowing appendage travelling around and about which caused Kaja to moan and grunt softly. The more Outworld Devourer licked and kissed, the more redder his face got, as he began to enjoy the little moment he was having with the complete stranger. He never knew how long he repressed his sexual desires, but that seemed to jump out at this first opportunity. Gaining some confidence, the Devourer placed his hands onto Kaja’s waist, groping his ass and ever so often moving them to his balls to fiddle with it. Kaja welcomed the sensations and moaned louder, his head up high and tongue hanging out, saliva dripping down uncontrollably.

The Harbinger began to fit the cock into his mouth, sucking it to the best of his ability as he began to feel his own penis from behind him unsheathing, leaking a little bit of precum. Kaja welcomed the blowjob, spreading open his legs further and hips moving in complete motion with the Harbinger’s sensual sucking. “H-harbinger… hmhm- you s-suck so well~ I didn’t expect this from you!” Kaja moaned and cooed as he gazed down at the taur. The Devourer could say nothing as he returned the gaze, an aroused look thrown across his face as he blushed tremendously. The very sight of the Harbinger being submissive and surrendering control aroused Kaja completely, as white, sticky liquid ejaculated out of the hawk’s cock without any warning from Kaja himself. The Devourer, although alarmed initially at how fast Kaja came, welcomed the semen, swallowing every drop of it and even using his tongue to lick and slurp at Kaja’s bird dick that was still inside his maw. The hawk pulled his cock out from the Harbinger’s mouth early, and the very last pulse of semen landed right smack in between Devourer’s eyes, soiling his face. The Harbinger, completely aroused from the act, and the embarrassment of getting cum on his face, clearly wanted more than just a blowjob. Kaja went around and chuckled once more, looking at the Devourer’s long penis that hung in between his legs, already dripping away with so much precum that it was pathetic to see Harbinger in this state of desperate lust.

“Because you were such a good doggy, I’m going to give you a little treat.” Kaja smirked as he bent down towards the Harbinger’s lower body, marvelling at the Harbinger’s 9 inch long cock. He wondered if it would be as pleasurable as Uranus’ one was. He turned to face the Devourer’s ass, already at the right height to take on his huge cock. The Harbinger lifted his tail, revealing his tight, puckered asshole situated just above his ball sack . Kaja looked above to catch the Harbinger looking behind, sweating and blushing tremendously, obviously wanting to be pleased so terribly. “You know what to do, fuck me hard…” Harbinger pleaded as he wiggled his alluring rear. The blushing hawk lifted the Devourer’s little tail, exposing his rear and began to stick his cock into Harbinger’s wanting asshole. 

Devourer's asshole was extremely tight at first, taking Kaja an arduous minute or two to try and force the first 2 inches of bird dick into the Harbinger’s ass. The Harbinger was whining and moaning in pain with a tinge of pleasure as well, slightly squirming around in an effort to ease the pain. His penis under him was leaking precum even more often, dirtying his hind legs as Kaja looked under and giggled. His dick will be the finale, but not now, as he sought to give the Devourer a fucking of a lifetime from behind, the area where Harbinger was most vulnerable and couldn’t defend himself appropriately. It took Kaja long enough, though intentionally, and the full 6 inches of his cock was balls deep into the Harbinger, who was panting and sweating so much Kaja thought it was raining. “Good boy, let’s see how you fare with me pounding your shameful rear.” The Nazar King announced as he began to pick up speed and pound the Devourer like a mad dog, forcing a loud grunt from the Devourer as he took it up his vulnerable asshole. Kaja forced his eyes closed and grit his teeth, banging the centaur as hard as he could, feeling his balls slapping against the Devourer’s own. The Devourer's tongue hung out, spreading his hips wider as he welcomed the motion of Kaja’s fucking, enjoying the huge dose of pleasure for a good few minutes, when he felt Kaja’s pounding begin to slow down.

Before Harbinger could turn himself around, a warm sticky sensation abruptly filled his asshole, with him screaming out in pleasure. He felt Kaja's cock in his rear-end throbbing with every cum shot exploding into him. The fact that he was completely defenseless proved so arousing to him. The Devourer began to feel a growing, tingling sensation in between his legs, but it wasn’t enough to send him above the edge. A pool of translucent white gathered under the Harbinger’s hind legs, mixed with his own precum and the ejaculation from Kaja that overflowed and escaped his asshole. “J-Jack me off Kaja, I... need it so much~” The Devourer moaned out the words in between his panting. Kaja replied, “Of course, when was the last time you jerked yourself off?" Judging by the fact that Harbinger was a centaur, he couldn't and had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Kaja’s pulled his slimy cock out of the Devourer’s rear, exiting with a satisfying ‘shlick’ as more cum continued to seep out of Harbinger’s gaping asshole. The Devourer moaned in pleasure, as he set his lower body down, lying on his side with his hind leg raised and his impressive 9 incher standing up, throbbing painfully for Kaja. Harbinger lowered his upper torso onto the grass with his eyes closed, anticipating Kaja’s warm hands pressed against his cock that he couldn’t touch himself with.

Kaja set his claws on the throbbing cock, feeling its volume and veins travelling around, plotting what was the best way to satisfy the lustful Harbinger. He set his tongue onto the dark member, moving his head up and down to lick at Harbinger’s completely lubricated cock. The centaur moaned and panted desperately in response, hands covering his blushing face in an effort to cope with the overwhelming pleasure. The hawk decided to give exactly what the Harbinger gave to him, as he began to fit the Devourer’s cock into his own mouth (or at least as much as he could) and began sucking it down hard, his beak pressing down against the Devourer’s cock, it could almost bleed at any second. But the Harbinger didn’t care, as all that he wanted in the world was to ejaculate, perhaps for the first time in centuries. He arched his back and his mouth opened wide in pleasure. The sensation of getting his wet cock pleased by Kaja while being tied up and vulnerable was ecstatic, and before he knew it, Kaja replaced his tongue with his own thick ass instead, bobbing up and down on the Devourer’s long cock. The Devourer gazed back and witnessed Kaja heavily blushing himself with his eyes forced closed, using his strong bird legs to push himself up and down Harbinger as he began to squirm and moan some more, trying to balance himself while Kaja was rocking so hard they could fall over. Not a single minute passed before he was sent over the edge. With one massive roar of pleasure, the Devourer released the full force of his load, the first batches of semen getting into Kaja’s feathery asshole as the hawk moaned and cooed out in pleasure, but the rest exploding all over onto the Devourer’s furry belly as he squirmed about, cumming over and over again. Kaja somehow still had more left in the tank, as he ejacaculated and sent his bird seed flying and splattering all over the Devourer’s torso. The ejaculating lasted for a good half minute before he stopped, as the Harbinger slumped over in exhaustion and Kaja fell flat on his face, ass still sticking up and hips spread wide from the Devourer’s super huge cock, too tired to even move. The Devourer dragged his body towards Kaja as his front legs were still tied, and inspected the bird. Kaja’s face and feathery chest were completely drenched with his cum, and was panting heavily. The Harbinger used his fingers to wipe the cum off Kaja’s face, and it wasn’t long after that Kaja slowly opened his eyes with some strength back. They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, knowing well that they had given each other the most pleasurable sex that both of them had ever experienced in their entire lives. Kaja brought his head up to kiss the Devourer, face still slightly drenched in cum as the Devourer returned the act, his maw encompassing Kaja’s beak as their tongues intertwined together with their cum and sweat.

It wasn’t long before night befell on them both, and the two of them finally had the strength to at least move around the small hidden clearing. “Sorry for coming up to you in the most abrupt way possible.” Kaja apologized, and he undid the rope that bound Harbinger’s legs as the lightning rope hovered back into the hawk’s hands. The Devourer nodded, accepting the apology as he stretched his front legs out in front of him like a cat, finally getting the opportunity to move them again. He slowly began to stand to his feet, bending his upper torso over and using his hands as well for some support. His own behind was still sore from the intercourse, as he felt Kaja’s cum begin to drip out from his asshole and his cock was half stiff, dangling in between his legs. Kaja gazed at the centaur’s butt still dripping with bird seed once more and blushed, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stand up for the night, and perhaps till tomorrow afternoon.” Kaja chuckled, knowing full well that the Devourer’s huge cock had satisfied him to his fullest extent. “That won’t be a problem, since I have you now. We will end the war between the Ancients together.” The Devourer responded, turning his eyes towards the hawk that was sitting on the ground. Kaja was still fully naked, feathers dried in cum from head to toe. Seeing each other still in a mess, they laughed and blushed together for a moment. “Let’s just rest here for tonight.” Kaja finally chirped, with a nodding smile from the Devourer.

The End.


End file.
